The Art of Being Rich
by earth.to.tatiana
Summary: After a bad encounter with two members of the host club, Arisa Tsubaki feels as if this rich world is in no rush to except her so she decides to just go back to where she's from but the Host Club, partly because they pity her, pull her back in and promise to show her the ropes of being rich.
1. Chapter 1

It was all gone in a week, my life as being Tsubaki Arisa high-school-teen-who-helped-her-mother-out-in-the-family-bakery (long title- but that's who I was) was replaced to be Higashi Arisa now stepdaughter to famous socialite Higashi Rota. I no longer worked at the bakery, instead Rota-san wanted me to focus on my studies to be something great like Midori, my now little sister, who wanted to be a Neurosurgeon.

And somehow this involved in Rota-san enrolling me into a rather expensive pink school named Ouran where Midori also attended. I wasn't going to be seeing my friends anymore this fall, my name wasn't going to be called in Roll-Call, and I wasn't going to walk to the bakery from the school anymore.

My life as I knew it was utterly and completely gone.

"Tsubaki-chan! Tsubaki-chan!"

I craned my head around the moving truck, arms full of two packed boxes, they were starting to cramp so I placed them at my feet before moving out to see who was calling out.

"Tsubaki-chan, don't leave," a tall brunette cried at the boarded up bakery door. "Tsubaki-chan!"

I rolled my eyes and ignored the way my heart clenched tightly at the sight of the damn door. Instead I focused my eyes on the boy who banged relentlessly on the door. Kenji was always a bit of an airhead when it came to situations like these. I'm just glad he wasn't pronouncing his supposed undying love for me.

"Oi, Gaki, you're gunna break that door if you don't stop," I called out. "Didn't you see this big ass truck?"

It didn't take long for Kenji to turn from sad and sappy to irritated and angry. He gave me a mean look, which honestly looked like he was having stomach troubles, as he took long strides toward where I stood. I smiled up at him once he towered over me, my forehead barely reached his chin, the damn kid was always taller than me.

Kenji glowered down at me, "Ya know, just cuz I'm a year younger than you doesn't get you the right to call me 'Gaki', ya hag."

My eye twitched and the smile felt tight on my face. "Hag? Come up with something better, ya Gaki," I responded finishing with his speech habit. "Gaki, what are you doing here anyways? Don't you have a street gang to run?"

Even with my back turned away to finish in the boxes, I could tell Kenji curled his nose in distaste. He was always fun to tease.

"Stop calling it a 'street gang'," he groaned as I jumped down from the inside of the truck and he closed it up. "All we do is sit around the convenience store."

"Doing odd jobs to anyone who pays high enough," I added.

He shrugged, "Yeah, so what? You used to do it too."

"That was before mom started the bakery, and that only brought me trouble Gaki," I sighed. "Just don't something dumb while I'm gone."

At the mention of leaving Kenji's shoulders slumped and he dropped his head. There was an odd silence that surrounded us as we both stood, awkwardly around each other. I clenched my fists, I didn't want this to happen, me and Kenji…Kenji and me. Aside from the one year age difference, we were inseparable. When things were bad it was always Kenji who got me up, who taught me that giving up was never the solution, and he was like my brother. Annoying as he was, Kenji made me feel better. We never had these kind of good-byes; the kind where we didn't know _when_ we would get to see each other. I didn't know if I wanted to cry or smile. I was really infuriating.

Then just when I thought the silence would be it for us, Kenji threw his arms around me, pulling me close into his body. It was different, we never hugged. Kenji had this thing with space –there had to be at least five inches between him and the person next to him- so for him to initiate the hug, I knew that Kenji felt the same thing I felt. And for some reason that got me crying.

"No tears alright," he scolded me even though his tears were wetting my hair. "We have phones and there are such things as cars, baka. Arisa, just…just don't forget to visit alright."

I nodded too emotional to talk, I pressed my face closer into his shoulder. The use of my name suddenly bringing a rush of blood to my cheeks that I didn't want Kenji to see. "I'll see you later, Gaki."

His body shook with laughter as he pulled me away, a small smile, but a smile none the less, pulled at the corner of his lips, "Call me by my name for once Arisa."

In that instant I didn't see the boy that would turn up on my doorstep with a new injury every day. It was the trick of the light I told myself that made him look like a man, as I blushed hard yet again, "Stupid, Gaki, leave me alone!"

And with that I rushed into the passenger seat of the truck, the driver (who I had completely ignored and who I'm pretty sure heard the whole thing) started up the car while Kenji ran with it screaming out "Tsubaki-chan!"

I smiled as we turned a corner, Kenji long gone, and the only sound I could hear was that of the jostling boxes in the back. I felt content, the knot in my stomach disappeared and I wasn't so angry anymore. I guess Kenji was all that I really needed and to be completely honest, our good bye wasn't so bad after all.

Ouran was very different from any public school I had been to. For one, it was pink. Another was how they treated the students here. The teachers stepped on eggshells around them, it was as if they seemed frightened of what might happen if they were to call out on their behaver. Not that the students did anything bad intentionally, but for example in first block three of them failed to turn in their assignments 'my prized poodle thought it would be a great idea for a snack' one of them had even dared to say with a bored look on their face and I sat there waiting, wincing at the punishment to come but our teacher only smiled and told them to turn it in tomorrow, full credit.

If the lunch bell hadn't rang I think I would have sat there, shocked but I was getting hungry.

I followed twins and a really feminine boy from my class to find the lunchroom. Another, thing to add to my list, I thought bitterly as I was catered. The food here was made by famous chefs. Kenji is sure to have a fit once I tell him I thought starring at my food dumb founded.

"Are you not going to eat?"

I jumped at the sudden interruption. The voice that didn't not belong well to this boy, I thought. It was high pitched and while it fit for his feminine look, it did nothing but only add confusion to his gender.

"Fujioka, right?" I asked. "I'm hungry but it just looks to pretty to eat."

The boy, Fujioka laughed lightly, "Finally someone who feels the same way I do. It's not normal for food to look this fancy."

"Yes! I mean I'm totally new to this whole rich thing but does the food have to look perfect?," I giggled.

Is this a possible friend? Did I not have to be alone in this horrible school? My future here at Ouran was suddenly looking better until two elbows smashed down on Fujioka's head, causing him to bang his forehead on the table with a loud sound. It was what got every ones attention as the two identical boys glared at me.

"New money even worse than commoners. Don't you think so Koaru?," the one on the left stated.

The one on the right laughed, "Couldn't think of a better way to say it Hikaru. Now why don't you go bother someone else new money, Haruhi doesn't need someone like you."

The food didn't look so appetizing anymore, I thought as I stood up and walked out of the room. The whole class was watching me as I stiffly moved one foot after another, concentrating on the rhythm rather than the act. It wasn't until I was few feet away from the closed lunch room door that I heard someone call my name. I looked back to see Midori's long black pony tail swish around widely as she ran to catch up to me. Relief washed over me, sweet little Midori was here to cheer me up. I smiled at her.

"I saw the whole thing, Tsubaki," she commented. "Quite humiliating to be honest."

The other shoe dropped.

Midori tilted her head as she continued to talk, "I did tell Father, marrying your mother was a wrong move. New money like you can never be on the same pedestal we 'elites' are born with. It's a very good thing your paperwork doesn't have our family name on it or else that really would be embarrassing for me. Don't you think?"

She left me there, dumb founded in the hallway. Somehow I had found a dark small janitor closet, I decided to curl myself in there for the time being. When the bell rang again signaling the start of class I chose to ignore it and decided the closet was as good as any hide out for today.


	2. Chapter 2

The air held static.

A group of young eloquent girls stood on their tippy toes as they waited on baited breathe, watching a closed pink door a sign above read 'Music Room 3'. They did not mind waiting, in fact the act of waiting seemed to only excite them more because, surely, that meant that the boys were going to surprise them this afternoon.

But as the clock ticked away and the door stayed closed, the excited waiting became more of a frantic desperation.

 _It couldn't be, could it_ , the horrific thought passed through the crowd of young women in yellow dresses. _The Host Club, couldn't be_ _ **CLOSED**_ _._

In a rush of yellow flare five of the girls jumped at the door, banging with all their might on the door. Some even taking drastic measures to start pulling on the door handle with all their might. Another group behind them began to sob into pretty satin handkerchiefs.

It was most definitely not a scene for young eloquent women.

Aside from the crying girls and the raging teens another group of furious beings took it in their hands to shoo away the pesky groups. _The boys must have had a reason for not opening that afternoon_ , the reasonable group chastised the rest. And in a fashionable manner, where some had to be forcibly removed, the group of young eloquent and desperate girls dissipated leaving all but one.

She took that moment to step out from the shadows, a slow amused smile spreading across her pale face as her glasses glinted from the lowering sun.

"Interesting," Midori Otto mused.

She stepped toward the pink door now, tapping a white sheet of fancy stationary back on it. The words 'The Host Club will be closed this afternoon. Sorry for the inconvenience.' Flashed across her shiny spectacles before she turned and headed down the winding stairs.

Midori always found it funny to play a trick on the helpless teens, it gave her delight to know someone was feeling even worse than she was-not that she would dare tell anyone. She brought her hand up as a giggle escaped her when the face of her new stepsister flashed through her thoughts. Oh lunch was really fun, she would have to thank the Hitachiin twins for their unknowing help in her plans.

With a bounce in her step she entered her limo, even more excited that Arisa had decided to ride back home with her as she looked around the empty limo. Midori sighed with joy, yes today was especially good.

* * *

"Is the coast clear, Detective Usi-chan?"

Music Room 3's door opened with a soft 'creak' as a pink bunny with floppy ears peaked through it. Its body was swiveled around rather rapidly before it dropped down onto the floor with a smack.

A tiny boy in a black suit, black sunglasses, and a grey ear piece jumped over the laying bunny, "Usi-chan says the coast is clear. Men move out."

Said boy threw himself against the wall and walked flat alongside it, all the while swiveling his head around the check the area. More boys dressed in the similar attire and a girl dressed as a boy stepped out of the door. A tall dark haired man processed to pick up the tiny blond and placed him on his broad shoulder.

"Why did we have to dress up for this?" the girl questioned in an exasperated tone.

A pair of red headed twins turned to the brunette a slow identical grin forming on each ones face, "It's a missing person, Haruhi."

"And missing people involve detectives. Have you never seen a detective show, Haruhi?" one tsked.

"Are you that poor that you can't even afford cable TV?" the other remarked dryly.

Haruhi gave them both a scalding look, "I'm not talking to any of you, and you're what got us in this mess in the first place."

The twins rolled their eyes, "Oh don't be bitter, Haruhi. It's the boss who decided to find this girl."

There was an ominous aura as a dark figure loomed over the two, causing both to cower into the girl. The dark figured gave them a tight smiled, "A girl that I would like to remind you is now heir to the Otto dynasty. 'New money' or not."

As the three continued to cower in fear, a tall blond boy stepped between them. His blond hair tucked underneath a Sherlock Holmes type hat and a magnifying glass placed against his face as he examined the three.

"Now, now we don't have time for this men," he reminded them as he turned to the empty hallway. "We have a princess to find."

Tbc

 **Sorry for the long wait. It's my senior year and I've been trying to ignore the looming idea of being an adult and college this coming June thus ignoring all prospect of writing. The character seem OOC and I'll work on that. I enjoy any reviews so please fill up the review box!**


	3. Chapter 3

She dreams of a time before her mother's remarriage. A time where her father was there and not gone, and her mother wasn't working herself to the bone in order to meet ends meet. Arisa dreams of Kenji and her as little kids. She's in a yellow sundress and Kenji's in tattered shorts and a large shirt that stops mid-thigh.

"Why are you crying?" Kenji asks concern lacing his big brown eyes.

It's a hide-and-seek kind of day for the two toddlers. Hiding underneath the shade of a shedding blossom tree Arisa blinks at her friend in confusion. _Crying?_ , she thinks as she brings up her hands to touch her eyes. He's right, her cheeks are wet but she's not sure why.

A deep warm laugh startles them, "Found you!"

Kenji giggles into his hands as he races off, his form fading into the blinding light outside the shade. Arisa stays put starring at the tall figure in front of her, she can't see his face clearly but she has a feeling that she knows him from somewhere. The man before her crouches down to her level, she squints in the dark to get a better look at him but all she sees is shadows. She wonders why she doesn't fear him or step away from him when he clutches her face in his hands and wipes away the tears that continue to fall.

"Are you scared my little one?" he murmur in a soothing tone. "Papa will protect you, little one."

She curls into his form, he smells like nicotine and coffee. "Papa's got you, don't be afraid."

* * *

She wakes up chocking on tears. Hot, heavy and salty tears of sadness and grief. They rake through her whole body as she struggles to sit up.

Arisa quickly wipes away the oncoming tears and can't help but chuckle at herself. Of course, she just had to dream about her dad on her grueling first day at school. She had to constantly remind herself that her dad was gone and no amount of tears would bring him back.

"Are you alright, Princess?" a soft voice asked her.

Brown teared up eyes meet purple. And the scream that followed her hurt her own ears. She watched with wide eyes as the boy with purple eyes and blond hair crab crawled backwards to another group of boys.

It dawned on her, as she searched her surroundings that she was not in fact in the comfort of the janitor closet but in some classy looking dining room. She said dining room because of the vast empty round tables placed in the room. Arisa's blood boiled at the thought of being moved around by a group boys…a group of _rich_ boys.

"Who the hell are you?!" she yelled out.

Two familiar faces grin at the blond boy shocked expression, "You've done it now, boss. First, kidnap. And now you've gone and angered the Princess."

"Kidnap?!" "She's the one that screamed!"

The boy Arisa had come to know as Haruhi sighed, "Anyone would scream if they were to waken up to a stranger, Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi smiled at the brunette. "Are you alright, Arisa-san?"

Before she could even answer the flustered blond, now known to her as Tamaki, composed himself and kneeled in front of her taking a hold of her hand and kissing it, "Apologize, Princess."

Arisa's hair bristled more at the name rather than the kiss. She ground her teeth as she stood up to her full height in anger, "Will you stop calling me that?!"

Once again Tamaki scurried away, hiding behind someone who was even taller than her, the small child on his shoulders only helped to pronounce his height. Her eyes followed the tall ones stature, heavy black eyes stared back at her, Morinozuka Takashi; she could never forget this person. A light blush colored her cheeks as she looked away.

"Well, that is your new status," a new voice informed her. Arisa hissed at the one with glasses, he smiled, "Princess Arisa Tsubaki, to become Otto this late fall, blood type A, height 182 cm. Hobbies include reading, writing and baking. You also, I must say, a very lengthy school record, Princess."

The horrendous twins beside him whistled, "Troublemaker."

"Baking," the tiny blond boy squealed in excitement. "Arisa-chan can bake?"

She ignored them, although she did think the little boy was way too cute to be ignored, she turned her glare onto glasses-kun.

"Didn't know the reading curriculum at Ouran involved school records, glasses boy"

Aside from the obvious lip twitch his smile was still persistent as he bowed before her, "Ootori Kyoya, excuse me for the late introduction, Princess."

She couldn't help herself, she stomped her foot, "I said stop calling me that. I'm no 'Princess'."

"Psh, we can totally see that," one twin stated. "What Princess sleeps in a janitor closet?" the other one mocked.

Haruhi narrowed her eyes at the two, "Will you guys stop? If it wasn't your meddling into my social life Arisa wouldn't have this problem to begin with."

Her classmates response brought back the ill-fitted memories of earlier, Arisa stepped away from them. Away from the lowly dimmed couches and seating area, she wandered toward the window blazing with the dying sunlight. There was a weight in her stomach and her eyes were starting to tear up again.

In the reflection of the window Arisa could see Tamaki stepped forward, he was serious again. "That is why we brought you here, Princess," he said in an even tone. "The Host Club frowns upon ungentlemanly actions toward innocent young women. Especially ones inflicted by the members of the Host Club."

When she did not respond, Tamaki continued, "These two hooligans would like to properly apologize for what they have done." He glanced at the two gingers, "Is that not right twins?"

Through the window Arisa watched as the two shrugged listlessly and bent forward to bow, "No!"

There was an echo where she was standing, a fact that could be heard as her response vibrated through the empty room. The twins paused in their unwanted apology, all eyes were on her as she cleared her throat.

"I want to thank them, they made me realize that they're right. I don't belong in this type of world.

"Where I come from, having a parent that works multiple jobs is common. That's how most of us became friends; spend enough time after school programs waiting for your parents to come home and you act like siblings. Then there's those kind of things; being alone, eating alone, and even living alone at a young age, those things were all we could relate too.

"I never once questioned where I belonged, because we all had each other's back. We could all understand that alone we withered but together…together nothing could stop us."

Her hand reached out toward the window, the light was now dimming faster and with the florescent lights inside she could easily see her own reflection. Where her hand landed it looked like she was cupping her own face, "But now, my mom got remarried to a rich guy so she doesn't need to work like before, the bakery is gone, we can now move out of the dingy one room apartment we used to call home, and I'm alone now. My friends are gone and everyone is making it so damn obvious that I have no place here. So," she turned to them smiling her best through the tears she knew were spilling out. "Thank you."

The host club did not move as she walked back to them in order to get her things. They did not look at her as she walked past them to get to the door. She walked the empty halls in tears and no one chased after her.

* * *

 **Again sorry for the late update. I need to get that right and stop procrastinating so much.**

 **Questions? Chapter length okay? Too long? Just right? or even Longer? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

She gets a few stares. But gladly, no one turns to bother her.

She walks-limps because her heeled shoes are hurting her the longer she walks. Arisa is pretty sure they're swollen but she honestly doesn't care.

Before she knows it she's sitting at Kenji's apartment entrance glaring at the gawking kids who has just come from school. Kenji doesn't come until much later, wearing a loose baseball tee and sagging pants, she should be mad at the fact that he didn't go to school at all that day but seeing him is relief because finally something seems familiar to her.

"Wah-Tsubaki-chan," the delinquent exclaims. "…wait here! I'll be back."

He whisks past her and up the stairs like a tornado. Not a second later her friend is back dangling a brightly pink wrapped popsicle and smiling brightly at her.

She snorts at the anime character on it, "Who knew Gaki-kun was an otaku?"

"Shut up. You looked sweaty and gross," he growled at her. "That's my favorite, be glad I even gave it up. So eat up your highness!"

It was a joke, she knew that but it hit a sore spot somewhere in her. She bit into the offering, Kenji's winced, "Woah! What's gotten you all wound up?"

Arisa chewed on the cold ice, "Those damn rich kids is what's got me all pissed off?"

Her friend nodded slowly while sucking on his ice, he doesn't comment or offer to comfort her and that angers her even more. Kenji has been her friend for a long time, but she sighs instead because this is how Kenji was even back then. Sitting in front of his apartment complex was a regular occurrence for the two student's. She'd talk and he'd listen. Or sometimes he'd run off to get her father who always found a way to calm her done-but then again that was when her father was around.

"They called me 'New Money'," she whispered.

Kenji snorted, "Is that supposed to offend?"

Arisa shrugged, "I guess, I mean- it was how they said it-it made me feel…not included. And that's made me realize that that's how it's supposed to be! I'm just wasting my time trying to be something I'm not."

The boy beside her 'hmm'-ed, "So…what are you?"

Rolling her eyes she threw the popsicle back into its bag, "Does it matter who I am? All that matters is that we live in two different worlds. Them and Us! And those two should never cross. I'm just doing what I should have done from the beginning: staying away."

Silence dropped over the two after her rant. Kenji stayed silent like always. The popsicle dangled limply in his mouth as he dropped his hands over his knees. After a while of this his eyes danced over hers and she blushed. With a 'pop' he pulled out the popsicle, "Why do you always do this?"

"Do what?"

"Make it seem like you don't matter," he said, "and don't say you don't. You matter Arisa, your decisions matter, don't let some prissy rich kids make you decisions. So what do you want?"

There he goes again, calling her by her name. She looks away as he stares at her, the blush staying strong as ever. Like yesterday, Kenji was acting mature, it made her uncomfortable.

"What if I don't want to go back?"

Kenji shrugged going back to his regular carefree self, "Then that's your choice."

She could easily imagine it. She could call her mom today, tell her that it wasn't working- that Ouran was in no way her kind of thing and maybe her mom would leave it at that. Arisa would stay Tsubaki Arisa, live with the old Obaa-san next to the old bakery and go into the work force. Work 8-9 hours a day to make ends meet. End up married to her colleague, stop working after their first kids and die a house wife.

"Who does he think he is making me quit after our son is born!" Arisa exclaimed in a worked up fit. "That's it I'm going back to Ouran Private Academy, those rich kids can suck it!"

Kenji scrunched his eyebrows at her, "What did you imagine?"

She smiled brightly at him, "What club do you think I should join?"

* * *

They were still sitting in front of the worn out building when Arisa faintly remembered something or better yet someone.

"Hey gakki, do you remember when we crashed that kendo tournament?" she hesitantly asked.

Kenji scrunched his face in thought, "In elementary school?"

Arisa nodded rapidly, "Yeah! Do you remember-"

The sound of a black limo breaking loudly in front of them zoned out her question. Kenji yelped scrambling back off the curb.

"Did you call my mom?" she whispered as the window rolled down.

Kenji stood up, "Your moms in there!"

A head popped out the window, long brown hair draped over the side and a smiling face greeted them. Arisa was often the butt of an adoption joke among her friends, none of them had been around when she had her father so when they had meet her mother it was often accompanied with a 'She's your mom?'. Because Arisa looked nothing like her mother, not one bit.

Her mother was fair skinned, while Arisa was tanned due to the x-amount of hours spent fooling around in the sun. Kyoko had brown curly hair, a tight skin with high cheek bones and a petite frame. Arisa had straight black hair, chubby cheeks and taller than most of the girls in her class year, she took after her father. Kyoko was lovely, beautiful while Arisa was…average and freakishly tall.

"Hey there Kenji," she greeted him before giving Arisa a tight nod. "Get in."

Arisa shivered at her mother's tone and booked it to the other side of the limo.

"See ya!," Kenji hollered as the limo speed off.

* * *

 _Sorry about the late update...like really late. I've been unproductive since the end of my high school career, mostly depressed like 'Omg What am I gunna do with myself now!' kinda thoughts. But I had this written down since finals and yeah that it! Again sorry._


End file.
